The tunnels of life
by a-peRson313
Summary: Lizzie gets an offer to go to New York for an album shoot, but how will that effect her boyfriend, her friends, and her life? LG all the way!
1. Chapter One

(Heyy people, this is my first LG fic, so please, BE NICE! )

Tunnels of Life

Chapter one

Lizzie woke up on a rainy Saturday morning around 8:00 to her mom yelling at her from the bottom of the stairs, "Lizzie! Wake up, you're going to miss your flight!"

"OK! I'll be down in a minute!" Lizzie replied reluctantly getting out of bed. She was going to fly to New York for her very first photo shoot for her new album. But she didn't want to go.

FLASHBACK

Lizzie ran up to Gordo's house knocking on the door. Gordo answered stepping out to greet his girlfriend with a soft kiss. "Gordo, there's something I have to tell you. It's kind of important, so just listen." Lizzie said after she broke their long kiss.

"Ok, shoot." Gordo replied sitting down on his steps.

"Gordo, I just got a call from Hollywood Records, they want me to come and shoot the cover for the album that I recorded this summer. I know that we are supposed to be going into 11th this year and stuff, but I really wanna go!" Lizzie told him in a very sincere voice.

"Well, you know… I think that's great Lizzie." Gordo said trying to sound happy. But he knew that once Lizzie came back from this trip to New York, she wouldn't be the same.

"Gordo, you don't sound very happy. I won't go if you aren't going to be happy with it." Lizzie replied looking more and more near to tears every word.

"No, I think that this is gonna be a great experience for you… you should…"Gordo said, but he couldn't finish his sentence. He started looking down.

"Gordo? What?" Lizzie said looking at him concerned.

"You know what, I can't just sit here and tell you that I'm fine with it, when I'm not. The truth is no, I don't want you to go, but I know that what I do or don't want isn't going to stop you. So just go to New York and get you a new life." Gordo said standing up and turning towards his front door.

"Gordo, stop… wait… please can't we just talk-" Lizzie said getting cut off by her cell phone ringing.

"Lizzie, that settles it, every time we try to talk that thing goes off, or you have to go, so you know what, we have nothing more to talk about." Gordo said opening his front door as Lizzie looked at him near to tears. But she sucked it up and answered her phone.

"Oh, My god! I didn't actually think that you'd answer it after I just said that to you. Lizzie McGuire you surprise me, you know what, while you are in New York finding your new life… you can find yourself a new boyfriend too." Gordo said walking in his house slamming the door. Lizzie hung up her phone and started crying. She started running towards the place her and Gordo had their first kiss, she'd wanted to go to Miranda's house, but then she remembered that they had moved to Mexico earlier that summer. She came up to the park, and sat down underneath a huge oak tree where she and Gordo had carved their initials. DG+LMLove forever… is what it said, but she knew now that that was a lie. She ran home to console in her mom, who has been and always will be there for her.

END OF FLASHBACK

As Lizzie pulled up to the airport, she felt as if she was about to lose a whole part of her life, but gain another part. She didn't want to be happy, but she was. It was almost like Gordo didn't even matter anymore, but she knew that no matter what, she would always love him, he may not have known that, but she knew, and as long as she loved him, there was always hope.

(I know, I know, this is a short chapter, but hey cut me some

Slack! It's my first LG fic!  Please R&R!)


	2. Chapter Two

Heyy PeOPLe… this is my 2nd chapter! Hope it's to your liking!

Tunnels of Life

Chapter 2

Gordo woke up in the middle of the day on Sunday, realizing what had happened a day before. Shoving his head back into his pillows to drown out the sound of his dad yelling at him to get up and stop being lazy, he started crying, for the first time since him and Lizzie started dating. This time, both him parents came up and knocked on his door, and them being the wonderful therapists that they are, decided to ask him why he was acting that way.

"David, you haven't been acting quite like yourself lately. Is something wrong?" His mom asked him through the door.

"No," Gordo said sitting up and wiping his tears.

"Are you sure, because I believe that we heard a little fight between you and Lizzie yesterday. Are you two okay?" Gordo's dad asked stepping in to the conversation.

"No, we're not, but that doesn't matter, so if you don't mind, I'm gonna go take a shower now." Gordo said walking out of his room through his parents and into the bathroom. Gordo closed the door and locked it, sliding down right there on the door; he put his head in his hands. '_I can't believe that my parents eavesdropped on Lizzie and me. I can't believe Lizzie and me broke up.' _ Gordo thought with that thought of him and Lizzie not being Gordo and Lizzie anymore finally registering in his brain. _'Lizzie was perfect, well, at least, I thought she was.'_ Gordo started the shower and got in.

MEANWHILE, In New York…

"Lizzie! Thank god you got here on time, I thought you'd never get here with all that traffic." Lizzie's manager, Mac said grabbing her by the hand, "You must come, NOW!" He whisked her away to a large room with a lot of different sets on in it.

"What is this?" Lizzie asked turning in circles with a look of amazement on her face.

" This, is the Flash Room. It got its name because the backrounds on the sets absorb the flashes, and don't fade." Mac said acting like it was the most amazing thing in the world.

"Well there's a bit of useless information." Lizzie said trying to make herself laugh.

"Yeah, well I'm full of it apparently." Mac said. Lizzie really laughed for her first time in two days.

"Ah, that felt good, a laugh, heh. But it feels so wrong to be laughing right now." Lizzie said looking down.

"Something wrong Liz?" Mac asked walking up to her.

"No, not really, I'm just gonna bury myself up to my neck in pictures. So get to takin!" Lizzie said walking with Mac over to a photographer on Set 1.

"Lizzie, on this set, you will be posing with a boy, his name is David…" The photographer said. Lizzie hoped that the model's last name would be Gordon, but it wasn't, it was Sawyer. As the day went on, Lizzie drowned herself in poses and lights, camera's here and there, but it took her mind off the one thing she didn't want it to be on, and that was the subject of David Gordon. But she knew that fate would bring them together again, if it wasn't in New York, it'd be somewhere else, someday, somehow.

(You guys! Here is my 2nd chapters please R&R! Thanks for the good review's!)


	3. Chapter Three

(Heyy peeps! Lol you should know, that I plan to use the names of the tracks on Hilary duff's CD… Umm her self titled on… Not Metamorphosis… cause that is the old one... Lol)

Tunnels of Life

Chapter Three

By Tuesday, Lizzie had chosen the picture that she wanted for her front cover. It was in a living room set, she was on the floor and leaning with her elbow on a chair holding one of the legs. Her head was resting in her hand. The record company had chosen the ones that would go inside of the booklet with her lyrics, and the one for the back cover. But they had chosen her first single to be, "Hide Away" a song, which she had written for Gordo. Just thinking about Gordo made Lizzie want to give up, but she knew that she couldn't. So she decided something, she would call Gordo and talk to him. Just so she could hear the sound of his voice one more time.

BACK IN CALIFORNIA

Gordo walked through the halls of Hillridge High on his third day as an 11th grader. But to him, the halls of Hillridge seemed empty without the presence of Lizzie. But he knew that he had to get through the school year with out her. All of the sudden, his cell phone rang, and on the screen it said Lizzie Cell.

"Hello?" Gordo said picking up his phone.

"… Hi… um… Gordo." Gordo was relieved to hear the voice of Lizzie on the other end.

"Hey, Lizzie. So, how've ya been?" Gordo said, trying not to sound excited.

"Good… no, that's a lie, not so good actually. Gordo it truly sucks that you haven't been here. I hate it that we broke up." Lizzie said.

" I know." Gordo said.

"Really? So you haven't been doing to good either?" Lizzie said getting a little too excited over the fact that Gordo was sad too.

"Glad to know my grief makes you happy." Gordo said, walking up and opening his locker.

"Oh, sorry, it's just good to know that you still care." Lizzie said.

"Lizzie, of course I care, but that doesn't make everything that has happened better. You're still in New York." Gordo said getting his bag and putting his books in it so he could leave to go home.

"Gordo, I know, and I'm sorry, but… you… I mean… I… I don't know, I've dreamed of this ever since I was little. I want to keep my dream alive, but I also want to keep us alive." Lizzie said.

"As of last Friday, there is no us. So now you only have one thing to keep alive." Gordo said getting into his car and starting it.

"Please, Gordo, I wanna make this work again, please don't say that! I mean, I…" Lizzie replied in an even sadder tone sounding as if she was about to cry.

"You what Lizzie? There's nothing you could say now that can change my mind. I have to go now-" Gordo said getting cut off by the sound of Lizzie's voice.

"I love you!" Lizzie said

"You what?" Gordo asked in disbelief.

"I said I love you Gordo." Lizzie said. Sounding relieved as if she just had the world lifted off her shoulders.

"How are you gonna say that? Now of all times? How am I supposed to respond to that?" Gordo said.

"But, I thought… You are supposed to hold me when I cry, not make me do it." Lizzie said, hanging up the phone and starting to cry.

Gordo sped out of the Hillridge parking lot noticing that he was the only one left in Student Parking. He drove to the park where he and Lizzie had his first kiss. Looking at the place where him and Lizzie had sketched their names in. But he noticed something new under it, it said

LOVE FOREVER and EVER and EVER and EVER

Obviously it was Lizzie who carved it, because she couldn't carve that good. But Gordo always thought that, that was a cute trait of hers. Gordo blinked back tears, he hated that he was crying over this. He had to do something. But he didn't know what to do. He had to think of something

IN New York

Lizzie buried her head into her pillows on an early Thursday morning. _'Oh my gosh, I can't believe I spilled my heart out to Gordo and he dumped me all over again. And we weren't even going out!'_ "I'm so stupid." Lizzie said thinking out loud.

"Lizzie!" Lizzie suddenly heard the annoying voice of Mac at her door. "You have to get ready, NOW, we are going to have breakfast with a lot of important people… so get up!"

"Ok, I'm coming." Lizzie said getting up out of her bed. Her CD was going to be released on September 18th… and she couldn't be anymore nervous about it. But that gave her a sort of calm before the storm. Because she had a feeling that something big was about to happen.

(Heyy heyy heyy you guys, I hope you liked it! Lol I'll have the other update hopefully tomorrow… yeah I write A LOT!)


	4. Chapter Four: Love is all you Need

Heyy guys… I'm going to be putting a very good quote from a book that I got at the book fair at my school… so yeah I hope you like it… It's from… Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul.

Tunnels of Life

Chapter Four

Late on a Friday afternoon, Gordo was walking through the streets of downtown Hillridge. He walked by a store that had a quote in the window. The Quote said, _'Love is everything it's cracked up to be. It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for. And the trouble is, if you don't risk anything, you risk even more.' _ Gordo stood there for a couple minutes, then he walked into the store.

NEW YORK- 12:00 Midnight

Lizzie came in from her music premier. She fell onto her bed, exhausted. But suddenly the phone in hotel room rang.

"Hello?" an exhausted Lizzie answered.

"Lizzie, um hi, I uh, I just…" Gordo's voice said on the other end.

" Gordo?" Lizzie said cutting him off.

"Yeah, um hi. Look I just wanted to say that I was sorry, about the other day. You know, for basically blowing you off when you said… well you know." Gordo said.

"It's ok. I guess I just kind of… you know, got caught up in the moment and said that, you know, thing." Lizzie said.

"Oh, so, you didn't mean it?" Gordo said.

"Well, I mean, yeah… er… no, I don't know, I really, really like you Gordo. But right now, I don't know." Lizzie said.

"Oh, well… I guess that's cool then. But there's just one thing that I want you to know." Gordo said.

"What is that?" Lizzie replied sitting up on her bed.

"Not now. Later." Gordo said.

"What ever Gordo." Lizzie said getting annoyed, mostly because she was tired.

"Ok, so good night." Gordo said, then hung up the phone. Lizzie hung up the phone and went to sleep. Not even bothering to change.

IN THE MORNING

Lizzie woke up to the sun blazing down on her face. She blinked a couple times to get used to the light and looked around. She had wanted the past couple of days just to be a dream, but they weren't. Lizzie was still in her clothes that she wore to the premier, and still that in that 5 star hotel room. She go up and took a shower, this one only took about 15 minutes. After Lizzie got dressed in a regular outfit for once in the last couple of days. She felt horrible about last night though. At her party, she must have made out with 5 guys at the most. That was only to ease her pain. But she still thought about Gordo. And then she finally realized nothing would get her over him. But when he called, something inside her just couldn't get her to say those words again. But instead she said that she really, really liked him. And then she thought of something her father once told her that Williams Shakespeare once said, _'This above all; to thine own self, be true.'_ Lizzie missed how her father used to quote dead guys. (a/n: any ways, I'm getting off topic here) Thinking of this quote-made Lizzie think. That if she couldn't be true to herself about her feelings for Gordo, then how could she be true to Gordo? She never lied to Gordo, except for this one time. Suddenly, Lizzie heard her cell phone ring.

"Hello?" Lizzie answered hoping it was Gordo.

"Hey Lizzie, I just wanted to tell you that thing now." Gordo said.

"Ok, shoot." Lizzie said excited to hear Gordo's voice.

"Ok, here it goes." Gordo said, "I Love you Lizzie McGuire, always have."

"Always will." Lizzie heard a familiar voice say behind her.

Hey! I hope you liked this chapter… it was supposed to be a cliffhanger, but it really isn't that much because I guess you already know who is behind her… well yeah, I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow!


	5. Chapter Five: Destiny Fulfilled

Hey hey hey you guys… so this is my 5th Chapter! Lol, I hope that you guys will like it… it's Very, Very good.

Tunnels of Life

Chapter 5

Lizzie turned around to see…

"Gordo!" Lizzie said running towards him and throwing her arms around him. "Omigod! I can't believe you're here!"

"Yeah, well, I thought this was the only thing I could do to get you back." Gordo said.

"This is great!" Lizzie said.

"Yeah, well, I hope it's enough to make you see how much I really do love you." Gordo said with Lizzie still in his arms.

"Oh Gordo, this is more than enough." Lizzie said giving Gordo a soft kiss on his lips.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Does this mean that we're…" Gordo replied.

"Back on? I hope it does." Lizzie replied giving Gordo a cute smiley-smirk type thing.

"Well, I'm for it, if you are." Gordo said.

"Of course I am, you silly." Lizzie said turning around on Gordo and pushing him on the bed.

"Okay then Lizzie." Gordo said. Lizzie laid down next to him and kissed him (well basically she started makin out with the boy.) But Gordo kissed right back. They did that for a couple of hours (wink, wink), but then there was a knock on Lizzie's door. She got up, straightened herself up and answered it.

"Hey, Lizzie, babe, where have ya been? You were supposed to be down there fi…" Mac stopped as he saw a curly brown haired boy sitting on the bed. "Who's that?"

"That is…"Lizzie started.

"I'm Gordo, well, David Gordon." Gordo finished.

"Oh, how cute. Gordo, such a nice little nickname. Any ways, Lizzie, babe come on we hafta go!" Mac said pulling Lizzie by the arm out the door.

"Gordo, just stay here, I'll only be a couple of hours, it's just an interview. Find something fun to do, I don't know, go out. There's an extra keycard on that table. I'll call later! Bye!" Lizzie said and she said something else, but Gordo didn't hear it because her voice trailed off.

Gordo sat on the bed and thought to himself _'ok, this is fine, I mean this is New York, there has to be something to do out there.'_ Gordo got up and grabbed the extra key card sitting on the bedside table. He walked out the door and to the elevator, pressed the lobby button, and said, "Here we go." Gordo got out of the elevator when it hit the lobby. Walked out the door, and saw a bus. He didn't care where it was going, he just needed something to do. He walked on it, and took a seat. Then the bus driver said it, "Next stop, Museum of Modern Art. The Museum of Modern Art is only a couple of blocks from the hotel, so it won't be that long until we get there. Across the street from the Museum of Modern Art, are the offices of Steven Speilberg." That made Gordo go crazy, he didn't want to go to the Museum of Modern Art, he wanted to go to those offices, because above all, Gordo loved to direct. Gordo made a very successful short film in the 10th grade. It was a documentary about Lizzie and how she was becoming a star. It was named, 'A Star on the Rise: The Lizzie McGuire Story.' It made it all the way to the Sundance Film Festival. But it was never picked up, because it came in like, 5th place or something like that. While Gordo was going through his thoughts he didn't notice that the bus had stopped, but he noticed when the bus driver said, "If you're getting off, this is your last chance." Gordo got up and ran off the bus basically as he walked towards his destiny that was waiting for him in those very offices. Gordo didn't know it yet, but fate was more on his side then he thought.

Hey people, sorry it's so short, Lol but I'm watching Jeopardy and I want to get smart! So yeah, I hope you liked my chapter, cause I thought it was CoOl! Lol.


	6. Chapter Six: An Unexpected Surprise

Ok you guys… this is my 6th chapter! Please R&R and tell me if you like it cause I really wanna know what you think of it! Please! AHH! Well I think ima start off by calling Steven Speilberg Mr. Speilberg, but then ima call him Steven, ok so when you start seeing the name Steven, don't get CoNfUsEd!

Tunnels of Life

Chapter Six

As Gordo walked up to the front desk of the Steven Speilberg offices, he had a good feeling inside of him, not nervous or bad, but a good feeling.

"How may I help you?" The receptionist at the front desk asked Gordo.

"Yeah, I'm here for, well you see… I wanna become a director, and…" Before he could finish the receptionist said, "Oh, you're here for the lecture from Mr. Speilberg on becoming a director right?"

"Um, yeah I am." Gordo said smiling.

"Well it's down that hall, the last door on the right." The receptionist said pointing to the far-left hall.

"Thanks." Gordo said and started walking down the hallway. When he reached the room that said, "Lecture Room" he saw a sign that said, Monday-Friday Lectures from 1-2 and 5-6, Saturday and Sunday, 1-2. He looked at his watch, it said 12:59. Gordo turned the handle and opened the door. As he walked in he only saw a couple of people, he stood there for a couple of seconds and then he heard a voice behind him.

"Are you gonna join us, or just stand there the whole time?" Gordo turned around to see, in person, right there, actually standing before him, Steven Speilberg.

"Um, uh… no I'm gonna sit down now." Gordo said smiling and going to an empty chair.

"Ok, today we are gonna talk about inspiration, and it's part in making a movie. Has anyone in here ever made a movie, or anything that has made it to a film festival, or won any contests or anything like that?" Mr. Speilberg asked, Gordo was the only one to raise his hand, "What's your name?"

"David Gordon." Gordo replied.

"David Gordon? David Gordon, David Gordon," He mumbled to himself, then he remembered something. "Oh yes, I remember, I knew David Gordon sounded familiar, you got 5th place at the Sundance Film Festival last year, right?" He asked.

"Yes, sir I did." Gordo replied.

"Yeah, with that movie about the girl, um, what was her name, Lizzie McDonald!" Mr. Speilberg said.

"McGuire, Lizzie McGuire. But yeah, that was me." Gordo replied.

"Yeah, well today, I want you to stand up here with me, and tell me what gave you the inspiration for making that movie, or documentary, or whatever it was." Steven said.

"Ok, so Lizzie McGuire is my, well girlfriend. I always knew…" Gordo started, but Steven interrupted.

"Woah, she's your girlfriend?" He asked.

"Yeah." Gordo replied.

"Ok, Gordon, do you happen to have a copy of the tape on you?" Steven asked. Gordo of course said yes, because he always carried an extra copy of the tape with him in his bag just incase he met a famous director. He always liked to be prepared.

Meanwhile, Lizzie was on her way back from her interview around 2:30 when her cell phone rang. It was Gordo.

"Hello?" Lizzie said.

"Hey there beautiful." Gordo replied.

Lizzie giggled, "Hey handsome."

"Ok, you will NEVER guess what happened!" Gordo said.

"I bet you I can… um, you met Steven Speilberg." Lizzie guessed.

"How did you know?" Gordo asked.

"I guess we just have that connection." Lizzie replied.

"No, really, how'd ya know?" Gordo asked again not convinced.

"Ok, I saw you coming out of the building talking to him. I think that's pretty awesome Gordo. So, what did he say to you?" Lizzie asked.

"Oh, nothin really, he was just talkin about how he saw the movie I made. And how he thought it was cool and stuff. But nothin really special." Gordo replied.

"Well, I'm at the hotel, so I guess I'll see ya when you come up." Lizzie said.

"Alright, Bye." Gordo said.

"Bye, I love you." Lizzie said.

"Love you too." Gordo said. Then both him and Lizzie hung up the phone. That was the first time they ended a phone conversation with, I love you. Gordo thought it was special, Lizzie did too, of course.

Lizzie walked into the hotel and the woman behind the desk said, "Um, Ms. McGuire, you have a guest waiting for you in your room."

"Ok, thanks." Lizzie said. While Lizzie was in the elevator, she couldn't possibly think who might be in her hotel room. Lizzie entered her room, she couldn't believe who she saw sitting on the bed,

"Hey Lizzie." He said, Lizzie was speechless.

Alright guys, this is kind of a cliff hanger… or it is a cliff hanger, I don't know. I hope you liked it! R&R Please … ok well BrItTaNy, OUT.


End file.
